Presently known dehydrating or smell absorbing capsules are formed from an appropriate plastic material element, generally symmetrical, which is filled with a suitable absorbent and more especially dehydrating material which is held in place by a permeable cardboard disk.
These capsules are sealingly packed and sent to the user, for example a manufacturer of pharmaceutical products, who inserts them in his packagages for protecting his medicament or other product.
The reproach made against these capsules is that the absorption of humidity or smells is too slow through the cardboard disk, on which is generally printed in red, and in different languages: "Do not swallow", so as to avoid accidents, which absorption being possibly slower if the capsule has been placed upside down in the jars, bottles or boxes in which its power of absorption is to be exercised, that is to say with the cardboard disk on the side opposite that where the products in question are situated.